


Parents!Destiel

by f0rgedby_fantasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Parents, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Castiel, Parental Dean Winchester, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Prompts please, Protective Dean Winchester, please give me requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rgedby_fantasy/pseuds/f0rgedby_fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I HAD ANOTHER REQUEST ON TUMBLR FROM USER its-my-life-no-lie.tumblr.com: "Can I make a request for ao3? I want parents!destiel stalking their daughter on her first date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlitheredFromEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/gifts).



> I couldn't decide on a name for their daughter... sooo (d/n) = daughter's name :)
> 
> Another chapter will be coming soon!

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean cursed as he paced around the living room in front his other half, who sat comfortably on the couch reading a newspaper.

The house was looking nice. After having moved for the third time in eighteen years, it was surprising how easily the pair were able to create such a homey feeling. Much to (d/n)'s annoyance, Dean wanted to move at least every six years; he never wanted to stay in one place for very long, and she never knew why. Since having settled down in their lives together, Castiel and Dean agreed to hunt less, and eventually, after (d/n) was born, they stopped completely.

In their daily lives, they slipped into routines, ways of the three of them living together in happiness. Both of the men took similar approaches in parenting, especially when it came to the well fare of their child. When (d/n) came home crying from school for being teased for having two dads, Dean went into the school to complain, and ended up being banned from the premises for being rude and threatening violence. Castiel threatened to "smite" the teachers if they didn't put an end to the bullying, leading to him being banned also, and the first time they moved away. Dean was harder on her than Castiel, but no less doting. When she was three years old and went routing through the weapons,she came wandering into the front room with a machete in her hand, Dean tanned her backside, whereas Cas told him it was his fault for not locking the things away, and simply told (d/n) never to touch sharp things again.

They all loved each other; (d/n) was a light in the men's lives that they hadn't foreseen during the harder times, such as the apocalypse, which Dean in fact often compared to raising a teenage girl. 

"We shouldn't have let her go!" He continued.

"Oh come on, Dean," Castiel pleaded, trying to reason with the hot headed man. "He seemed like a very nice boy, and she should be allowed to have some fun."

"'Very nice boy'?", Dean repeated the words in question. "Cas, it was an act, I should know, I practically invented the nice boy act!"

Castiel rested the newspaper in his lap, and looked up at Dean, his blue eyes squinting as he frowned. 

"You invented the nice boy act?"

Despite all the years that the two men had been together, Dean was still taken aback at how clueless his husband could be. 

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm saying he was pretending to be nice so that we would allow him to take our daughter out, when all he really wants to do is get in her pants!"

"You must not think like that, Dean," Castiel said soothingly, as he closed the newspaper before tossing it aside. "She is our daughter, and it is our duty to protect her as her fathers, but she also will not react well to having so many restraints on her social life."

Dean looked painfully at the blue eyed angel, who was walking towards him. He knew Cas was right, but he dreaded to think of what was going on in that boy's mind; (d/n) was beautiful, and strong and kind. Any man would have been lucky to have her, but Dean was certain that he would be the one to choose that man. 

Castiel rubbed Dean's shoulders, and gave him a sympathetic smile. "She's eighteen; we can't control her forever."

There was a few seconds silence as Castiel turned towards the kitchen, walking away from Dean, who had seemingly accepted Castiel's judgement on the situation. He smiled proudly, knowing Dean couldn't see how happy it made him when he listened, until Dean's voice made his smile drop.

"I'm going to follow them," he said suddenly, heading for the door.

"Wait! Dean, no," Castiel ran after him and grabbed his arm before he grabbed the keys to the impala. "She will see you."

"I'll be really sneaky, they wont suspect a thing!" He reached for the keys with his other hand, which Cas caught in his.

"Dean," he begged him.

"Dear God, you're such a mother!" He scoffed.

Castiel frowned and said, "I am neither a mother or does God have a say in this situation."

Dean rolled his eyes and tore his hand away from Castiel's, grabbing the keys. "I'm going... Stay here and cook dinner or something like a good wife," he joked.

"Let me come with you," Cas insisted.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged, "you won't be able to beat him up unnecessarily if I'm there." 

"Why would I do that?" Dean scoffed at him.

"Maybe if he tries to kiss her...?"

Dean's eyes widened at his partner. "Hell no."


	2. Stalking is a specialty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be the chapter where the actual stalking is done by the boys. I think this may be the last chapter, or I may do one more, I'm undecided. I'll see how well met this is and make a decision based on feedback :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the layout is different, my laptop is broken so i've done this on my boyfriend's, which is a completely different style so I'm still learning how to use it :)

"Cas!" Dean grabbed the oblivious man and pulled him behind the corner he was hiding behind. "You said you wanted to come to make sure I didn't hurt the guy, but (d/n) will hurt you if she catches you because you don't know how to hide!"

"Got it, sorry," Castiel replied shyly, as he peaked over Dean's shoulder from their hiding spot.

"Look!" Dean exclaimed quietly, as he pointed at the young couple, who were giggling together in the line for popcorn. 

The boy grazed his fingers through (d/n)'s and she blushed and looked at her feet. He took her hand and they looked at one and other smiling.

"She looks happy," Cas squeezed Dean's shoulder and smiled. "She's also beautiful."

As Castiel gushed his proudness over their daughter, Dean was disgusted by their show of PDA. 

"Dude, they're holding hands and it's only the first date," he almost growled. 

"Is that not normal?" Cas asked with a frown. "What did you do on a first date?"

Dean almost blushed at the memories. "That's beside the point!"

The couple got their popcorn and headed into the screening room, unknowingly with Cas and Dean not very far behind them.

They chose their seats, about four rows back from their daughter and her date, and watched as the pair fed each other popcorn.

"Why don't we do that?" Cas asked Dean as he cocked his head at his daughter. "They seem to enjoy it. It seems a very affectionate act; feeding one and other."

"Because we're not canoodling teenagers, Cas," Dean explained in an unamused tone. "Plus, that is gross."

Throughout the film, Dean didn't look at the screen once; his eyes stayed firmly on the couple in front. Cas was clearly enjoying the movie, as his eyes remained fixed on the screen with an immense interest and curiosity written across it. Every so often, he glanced at Dean to make sure he was still there, and wasn't throwing anything at their daughter's date. As the boy snuck an arm around her, Dean's hackles shot up, and he unintentionally rose from his seat, only to be pulled back down by Castiel, who told him to sit down and be quiet while the film was on.  
Dean was not enjoying himself.

When the film eventually ended, the couple stood up before Dean and Cas had the chance to make a break for it. Dean grabbed the empty popcorn bucket off the woman in front of him and rammed it onto Castiel's head and bent forward, pretending to look for something on the floor. He watched out of the corner of his eye as (d/n)'s shoes went past before he sat up. Cas hadn't moved and had sat still with the bucket on his head. It would be a miracle if she hadn't noticed him.

"Is she gone?" The muffled voice under the bucket said, and Dean flicked it off his head, giving him an unimpressed look.

"I think that may not have been my best disguise," he said.

Dean sighed and stood up, grabbing Cas's shoulder and pulling him along behind him.

"What is on the date agenda next?" Castiel asked as he obediently followed.

"They should be heading home, I set a curfew," Dean told him as he slung his arm over Cas's shoulders. "Which means I am going to have to revert back to my old driving style briefly."


	3. Caught out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this one now!  
> 

Dean waltzed into the house with his arms casually slung over Castiel's shoulder, laughing as Cas was trying to sing the Metallica song that Dean had been playing in the car. They laughed together and stumbled through the doorway of the living room, to be met by (d/n), sitting on the couch with her hands folded in her lap.

"Oh hey, sweetie!" Dean beamed too enthusiastically. "We thought you wouldn't be back til later!"

"Where have you guys been?" She asked with a slick smile.

"We've been at the bar," Dean lied smoothly. "Just down town. Sorry we weren't here when you arrived, we expected you to be back closer to your curfew time."

Castiel was looking at his feet. He couldn't meet his daughter's gaze; he knew he would just crumble. Dean knew it to, and dug his nails into the man's arm behind their backs, where (d/n) couldn't see.

"Good evening at the bar, Pop?" She asked Castiel.

The two men had to differentiate between them, both of them being dads. It was embarrassing when she was little, and would shout "Dad!", only for them both to turn around. Castiel agreed to letting Dean keep the Dad title. and settled on Pop. There was something about the name that made him feel warm inside, made him happy. It also made him weak to her every word, and she knew it. She knew how easily she could wrap both of her fathers around her little finger.

"Yes, it was very satisfying, thank you," he said robotically. "Did you enjoy Fast and Furious Seven?"

It was the naming of the film that made Dean stamp on Castiel's foot, with no attempt to hide the action from their daughter. Cast glanced down at his foot and back at Dean's reddening face.

"I said the wrong thing didn't I?" He blushed as Dean exasperatedly ran his hands through his hair.

"Well actually, I already knew you guys were there," (d/n) told them.

They looked at her shamefully and a moment of silence passed between them.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to notice the guy in the trench coat with the popcorn bucket on his head?" She laughed as she patted the sofa on either side of her, asking the men to sit with her. 

"I'm sorry, (d/n)," Dean sighed as he sat down. "I was just worried, you've never been on a date before! I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I came along to make sure he didn't hit your boyfriend," Cas said shyly.

"Okay Cas thanks, and erm boyfriend?" Dean shook his head. "Not until he's sat at our dinner table and had a nice conversation with your father."

"Which one?" Castiel asked as the two people in front of him stared at him blankly. "We are both her fathers."

"He has a point," (d/n) agreed.

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas smiled proudly at his point being proved right.

"Look," she took one of each of their hands. "I know you guys were just worried, especially you Dad. And so because of that, I'm not mad. I would just appreciate if you could back off a little bit next time... Or are you still going to be trailing around after me after I'm married?"

"I just don't want your first experience of boys to be one where you get your heart broken," Dean told her. "But if this is one of those situations, we're gonna be here to hug you. And then Pop can keep hugging you while I take my shot gun to that boy's house."

(D/n) laughed and kissed each of their cheeks. "That's why I love you guys."

The two men moved closer together as she pushed herself up off the couch and headed towards the hallway.

"Oh and, Dad, this isn't my first experience of boys, so you can chill," she giggled over her shoulder before disappearing out the room.

Dean sat there in shock for a few seconds before being able to think of what to say.

"Wait, what?!" Dean quickly stood up and ran after his daughter. "What do you mean? Hey! Come back here missy!"

Castiel smiled as he picked up the newspaper he hadn't been able to finish, and chuckled as he heard Dean attempting to get into their daughter's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request me more things on tumblr or leave comments below! Thanks guys :)  
> f0rgedby-fantasy.tumblr.com


End file.
